


The Jealous Bride of the Elder One

by viscera (VisceralComa)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cock Vore, Cock Worship, F/M, Vore, Worship, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceralComa/pseuds/viscera
Summary: The Jealous Bride is ignored in favor of other worshippers.





	The Jealous Bride of the Elder One

I stared at the monstrous form before me. He was larger than me. Insurmountable taller. With crystals of blue and red lyrium jutting out of him in odd angles. His robes infused into his skin, bone, and muscle. Yet he could part it, drawing it back revealing sinewy muscles tainted with the blight. Twisted until they were as corrupted as the Darkspawn below.

"Beg for the might of Imperium's Greatness." His voice thick and deep boomed in my chambers. I would have fallen to my knees then and there, to worship but my target would have been to high.

Instead I bowed my head and took in Imperium's Greatness. Dark webbing and red pinpricks of crystals lined along the length. But his bulbous head was tinged purple yet all flesh.

I rolled my tongue out, dribbling the built up saliva onto said head. Corypheus's hand guided my head forward but I was eager to begin. To worship our new god.

"Blessings to the Elder One." I rejoiced and slurped his head in. He was large. Larger than was prudent but his massiveness was a testament to his Deification.

It would be difficult to swallow him whole, but I would try.

Tongue wrapping around his cock's rim, I tugged with my hands the halfway torn sheath, revealing more and more tainted and Darkspawn cock that pulsed with the infusion of red lyrium.

My mouth stretched obscene and cracked around his head. My jaw ached already but I would persist.

Relaxing my throat, I lowered further, taking in more of the Elder One's greatness.

He groaned as I hollowed my cheeks, creating a vacuum seal.

"My exalted priest, have no fear. There is no need for modesty." He murmured only for me.

It was difficult to remember others watched. His generals, tested for their loyalty were now trapped. Samson locked in a horror filled gaze. And Calpernia with a hand over her mouth. They had failed.

Not I. Not his most exalted priest.

He pushed my head down further. I wasn't ready, wasn't prepared for his thick cock to slide down my throat. It seized, vomit rising but I sent a pulse of magic inward. To soothe my own muscles, relaxing them until they barely hug the Elder One's Greatness.

He groaned, feverish and low. I could just peer up at his expression. Gazing into a pleased God's gaze as he caressed my hair, only to grip.

"You are most skilled, exalted priest. You shall be blessed with my seed, the stirrings of new life. You shall host them until they grow and breed new life to shepherd in Imperium's new reign. My priest, my bride."

I glowed at the praise, only to balk as his hips moved toward me, impaling my mouth fully. No matter the magic, I gagged. Struggling but he pulled back and then thrust again. He drilled me, rutting into my throat until completion.

My jaw had unhinged, hanging loose and halfway torn as he yanked himself back. Warm globules of his seed filled my stomach and the rest blasted my tongue.

It tasted of copper and of honey. Sickly sweet and tangy. And I wanted more.

A quick spell healed my jaw and I pushed to engulf him again.

"Be still priest. You will receive another gift tomorrow." He chided with a chuckle. I nodded but my gaze remained fixed to his hips, where I knew his length lay. Waiting to be sucked again.

 

 

Offerings and service were daily. The Elder One summoned me like clockwork. And each day my mouth gaped wide for our new god. And each day he left me filled. My stomach swelled with his seed. Completely and utterly full was I, I waddled to my room afterwards, resting.

But it was never enough. Not even when he took to my chambers privately and filled me in bed, coating me in his seed.

I wanted more.

Needed more.

I arose like any other day. I cleansed my body, ignoring the webbing and crystals that formed. I dressed as our new god wished for his bride to dress. In a thinly veiled dress. My form on display for all too see.

I ascended to the temple. I bowed at the steep of stairs and glanced up to offering prayer. He is busy after offerings, after gifting me but he always called me forward.

Not today.

"No service is required today, my exalted priest." He waved me off but I remained. Still. Shocked.

"My my lord!"

"Enough. Leave." His voice growled at the end.

Silenced I retreated only for a new pair of feet to climb the stairs. I watched as a fresh new worshipper lay at his feet. His eyes gleamed in praise and he parted his robe.

I turned away. Hollow and angry.

I didn't watch them at first. But their sounds drew my gaze. His new priest was young. Younger than I and nubile. She screamed at the intrusion. Tried to fight our god off.

What insolence! She should be rejoiced to have his attentions. To have his seed pulsing onto her tongue.

Yet the screams made our God release his seed in quick succession. Her struggles fueled him. Urged him forward until he spent himself.

He did not visit my chambers that night. Nor the next. I did not service our god either. New worshippers came. But it was always the youngest he chose to receive his seed.

Abandoned. I turned to our flock. I tried to replace his greatness with others. It was a pale comparison. I felt blasphemous at the attempt and wallowed and wailed.

Until finally he came to my chambers again.

"My lord. Elder One!" I attempted to wipe my tears. His magic restrained me.

"Who has harmed my bride?"

I flushed. I was still his Bride. None of the others he took in the Temple were called thus.

"No one, my God." I sniffed but he pulled me forward.

"Do not lie. I will smite the culprit, none shall harm my Exalted Priest. My one true Bride."

I burst into tears at his proclamation. I was still HIS bride. I should not have practiced such infidelities.

"You have the stench of the weak upon you." He murmured. "Tell me what men have tainted your flesh, what men have caused your tears."

"It was no man! But god!" I wailed.

The Elder One paused. His gaze dark before he chuckled. "My little jealous Bride. How disappointing you turned to lesser beings."

"My insolence is a stain upon my title!" I wailed wishing to be free. To not have his most glorious gaze upon me.

"Come then. I shall cleanse you of their filth. Let your God fill you." He cooed gentle and placating.

I let him. He filled me as he once did every night. But it was not what I wished for. I wished instead to service him. Upon the throne in the Temple. He knew I was dissatisfied and asked. When I spoke, he carried us to the Temple.

He withdrew his robe. "I gift my most arduous worshipper then. Come drink of my seed, for I am a kind God."

I fell to my knees at the throne eager to serve. Yet I could feel where the others had serviced him. Their tongues unworthy to touch his greatness.

I stared at my god, my Elder One. And I bit his cockhead.

No unworthy shall have him.

His roar shook me as he tried to pull me off but I swallowed and went for a second and third. He blasted me away but I persisted. He would not harm me, not with the life of his empire in my womb.

"Enough!"

"They are not worthy!" I spat blood and clawed my way back. "They are not worthy of your seed. Only I AM!" I launched myself at my God and feasted. For no one shall know his Greatness but me. 

**Author's Note:**

> So....yeah this was weird to write. Especially as I was inspired RIGHT as I woke up this morning and plopped out all these words. And it all started with someone mentiong that yesterday or today was Vore day. I was going to do something as a joke..and wellllll it turned serious. So I hope you enjoyed! Whoever you are that clicked onto this.
> 
> I wrote this on the toilet while still half asleep. So spare me comments about typos. I'm sure there are loads. 
> 
> I am in hell. And this is fine.


End file.
